Mission Fall in love?
by SakurakoujiAKIRA0321
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro, has a certain mission. Is he able to do it? *Disclaimer: I don't own bleach!
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear readers! this is my first time to right a fanfiction. i wish you like it and please tell me my mistakes so that i will not repeat it again. Please take care of me! _ ENJOY~

* * *

Chapter 1: Mission what?

"Taiiiiichoooo! Soutaichou wishes to see you!" shouted Rangiku as she ran to his office.

"Yes yes, I get it..you don't need to let the whole division know" Toshiro, the chibi cold captain of the 10th division.

"Taicho~ do you think it's another mission?" she said, ignoring what her captain just told her.

"_Sigh.._Probably… I better go there now" he replied then left.

" Hitsugaya Taichou, I summoned you because of an important mission and I believe that you are the most befitting of this mission." The soutaichou said. "you see, have you ever heard of Kurosaki Ichigo's younger sister Kurosaki Karin? Apparently, she has a very high amount of reiatsu. Because of that, she attracts too many hollows and I believe it will be a problem if we won't take action immediately."

"It will be a problem?"

"yes, after all she is a Kurosaki. If by chance she becomes an enemy, it will be a huge threat to soul society since her reiatsu is far stronger than her brother's. In other words, if she is a shinigami, she is worthy of being a captain. But it seems like the arrancars are also interested in her. So in short we must make sure she is in our favor."

"So you mean she need to be a shinigami?"

"You are right yet you are wrong. A girl like her will be easy to target. Just give her a threat and she will do what you want. What I want to do is for her to trust us shinigamis and then when the time comes when we will be needing her help. She won't hesitate to do it.

"Isn't her brother should be the one doing this?"

"I'm afraid that she doesn't trust her brother because he has lied to her so many times"

"Then what should I supposed to do?"

"That will be your mission. You must make Kurosaki Karin…. in love with you!"

Then Toshiro almost spit his tea that the soutaichou offered him earlier. "P-Pardon?"

"she must fall in love to you, that will be the best thing to do. And besides I told you, you are the only one to be able to do this. I can't find any others that looked around her age. And I also heard that you already met her once. So is there any problems?"

"No." sigh, _everything is the problem…that matsumoto probably told him.. the heck just because I look around her age… crap.._

"then everything's settled. You shall depart this noon. Vice captain matsumoto and abarai will be accompanying you along with madarame, ayasegawa and rukia kuchiki following another mission I ordered. And that will be to help you with your mission. Well then dismissed."

"Yes!"

_end chapter 1_

* * *

Sigh! i still have i long way to go, Well I hope you like it! please review and share me your ideas! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Good day again! I hope you like chapter 1! Now here's chapter 2! ENJOY! Disclaimer!:I don't own bleach!

* * *

"_Sigh.. just what kind of mission is this, I can't believe the soutaichou ordered something like that… " _Toshiro thought sighing for the 100th time of the day.

"Taichou! Congratulations! I heard about your mission! Ain't you lucky?" his vice captain Matsumoto shouted.

"Just how the heck am I lucky Matsumoto?" he scowled in reply.

"But aren't you stalking her before? I thought you like her.." she beamed

"I AM NOT STALKING HER! Seriously that's not it!" he shouted in embarrassment.

"hmmmm… if that's not it then why are you blushing?" she said in a sly voice.

Toshiro blushed more after he heard her comment then he stuttered "B-Buzz off, instead of standing there how 'bout you finish the remaining paper work before we leave?"

"uhhhhh… taichooooou you're such a meaaanie! I''ll tell you to Karin-chan!" she said in another sly voice.

Three veins popped in Toshiro's forehead and then shouted "GET THE HELL OUT" instantly, the temperature dropped….

* * *

Finally, it's time for their departure. Toshiro and his company entered the senkaimon and then headed for karakura town. They ended at Urahara's shop to get their gigais.

When they arrived, they saw Ichigo and Urahara talking. They looked surprised when we came out.

"Oya, what do we have here? Lovely guests of course! So it's another mission Hitsugaya-taichou?" Urahara said in his carefree tone.

"So Toshiro what kind of mission you got there?" Ichigo asked

"Sigh, it's a mission to make your-" Toshiro stopped and covers he's mouth then he blushes again. _crap, I almost said it. I can't tell Ichigo.._

"hmm? Why the heck are you blushing?" Ichigo said surprised in what he saw.

"I-It's none of your business" _damn… what the hell's wrong with me, I'm not like this at all, I'm losing my cool I need to compose myself.._

"Ichigo, can we stay at your place? Please?" Matsumoto said in her puppy eyes.

"huh? First you tell me it's none of my business then now you're asking me to let you stay? " Ichigo scowled.

"hey! We cannot tell you our mission 'coz it'll be extra hard if you knew. Besides if we are in your house we can finish our mission easily." Rukia butted in

"Yes it's true… so true!" Renji, Ikaku, and Yumichika said in unison.

Ichigo looked dumbfounded for a second. "geeez just what kind of mission is that? But I don't have a choice do I?"

"Yay!" Rukia and Rangiku beamed.

* * *

"Yes coming!" Yuzu shouted running to answer the door.

"Oh Onii-chan! Hmm? Are they you're friends?" Yuzu said in a very cheerful voice.

"Yea, they are umm uhh my friends from Okinawa, they said they want to live here for a while but they don't have anyone they know so I wonder if we can let them stay…" Ichigo replied.

"Of course they can stay! They are Onii-chan's friend! Hello I am Yuzu Kurosaki, pleased to meet you! Please come in!"

"Pleased to meet you too, well then sorry for intruding!" they said.

"Yuzu! It's your turn to use the bath- oh guests?" Karin said as she went down the stairs.

Karin is no longer the flat-chested tomboyish girl she is before. Her hair, wet from shower, now reached her waist. She is wearing a light blue spaghetti strap top and a short denim shorts (A/N: XD). She is currently drying her hair with a towel. Every single part of her body screamed "girl" she, can no longer be mistaken as a boy.

"Karin-chan! They are Onii-chans friend from Okinawa, they're going to stay here for a while." Yuzu explained to her sister.

"So she is Karin, she's cute. Hitsugaya-taichou sure is lucky!" Renji, Ikaku and Yumichika thought then looked at Toshiro.

_What the-! Why are they looking at me? But when you think about it she has changed, she's cuter than when I first saw her… what the heck am I thinking ohh crap there's really something wrong with me._

_Oh it's Toshiro and Rangiku san… I wonder what's he's doing, he's a shinigami so probably he's in a mission, but Ichi-nii's lying again.. sigh. _Karin thought

"Nice to meet you! I'm Karin Kurosaki please treat me well" she said while bowing.

"Oh it's a pleasure to meet you too!" they said except for rukia who already know them.

_Ichi-nii's a worst liar. Okinawa huh? They don't sound like one.. _Karin thought then smiled to her brother.

"Then Yuzu, you better use the shower, I already heated the bath. I'll prepare dinner so take your time" She said.

"Yay! Thanks Karin!"

As Karin went past to Ichigo she whispered "Okinawa.. huh nice one ichii."

_Crap did Karin notice? She's really hard to fool…_ Ichigo nervously thought.

"By the way Ichii-nii, we're out of potatoes, can you please buy?" she said in a very sweet voice and smiled sweetly.

"Su-Sure, I'll buy" _crap she's scary._

After Ichigo left she stopped smiling and said in a serious tone: " So what're the Okinawan Shinigamis' business here?"

They are surprised by what they heard. "H-huh what are you talking about?" Renji said nervously.

"Oh cut the crap I know you're shinigamis. Stop fooling me it's annoying."

"Karin-chan you still remember us?" Rangiku said

"Of course" she said smiling

"how 'bout taichou?"

"Yes" she said patting his head "the Elementary school kid"

"I'm not A ELEMENTARY SCHOOL KID!" he shouted

"So what kind of mission you're doing? I hope it's not something weird"

_It's to make you fall in love with me and it's the weirdest mission the soutaichou ordered. _He blushes again "It's none of your-"

"Buisiness" she finished the sentence. " I know you won't tell me, I just wanted to ask.. Anyway can you please not tell my beloved Ichii-nii this? You know 'coz he'll run mad… you will not tell them right?" Karin said agan in a sweet voice with a sweet smile, then you can see a very black aura behind her.

"Y-Yes O-of course" _Heck she's scary.._ They thought

"Thank you, I'll prepare the dinner then" then, She left.

When Ichigo arrived it's dead silent the temperature's down too. Ikaku looked like he saw Kenpachi very angry. Yumichika looked like he saw a very disgusting monster. Rukia is hugging her chappy stuff toy, Rangiku is well, she is refraining herself from laughing because of what she saw. And Toshiro is looking away blushing really hard. _What did Karin do? Did she tell them something? Oh crap._

Meanwhile Toshiro…_ This isn't me, why do I blush all the time… crap._

* * *

Sigh! It's done! Yay! I wish you liked it! Sorry for some of my mistakes. Please review and share me your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! I hope you liked the previous chapter! Please enjoy this chapter as well!

"Time for dinner!" Karin shouted as she prepares dinner.

"Haaaai!"Everyone replied.

So they started eating…. (AN: what a lame start… =_= gomen..)

"Delicious! Karin-chan I never thought you could cook so well! I'm sure you're gonna be a great wife! Your future husband sure is lucky!" Rangiku commented.

Hearing the "wife" and the "husband" part, Toshiro choked… a bit.

"Uhhh well thanks" _is that a compliment for some reasons it sounds offending, I wonder why? Toshiro's kinda weird. I wonder what happened…._

"Karin-chan, since you cooked tonight I'll wash the dishes. Oh! That's right we need to plan on where our guests be sleeping. You see the clinic is too small for all of them so we need to share rooms" Yuzu said.

"Then let's arrange it like this!" Yuzu beamed.

The arrangement:

Ikaku, Yumichika, and Toshiro will sleep in the clinic,  
Rukia will sleep on Yuzu's room  
Renji will stay on Ichigo's room  
and Rangiku will be in Karin's room

"Wait!" Rangiku Objected " Toshiro-kun should sleep with me!"

"Eh why?" Ichigo sprouted

"You see he is not used to sleep in other people houses and you see being his _**Cousin **_I need to take care of that" Rangiku explained.

"Oh you're cousins! I never knew!" Yuzu said

"Yup we're _**cousins**_! Right?" Rangiku replied

_Whaaaat the heeeck is she saying? Hell cousins? Where did that come from? MATSUMOTO! _Toshiro screamed in his head. "Rangiku what are you saying? We're not-""see he said Yes!" Rangiku said not letting Toshiro to finish his sentence.

"You see when he was young he was left alone on a very dark stormy night in his insanely huge house. He is afraid of the thunder back then so since that time he doesn't want to sleep together with someone he's not close with.. He feels uncomfortable." Rangiku told them.

Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Ikaku and Yumichika looked at Rangiku surprised and confused at the same time.

"Poor Toshiro-kun… If that's the case then it's alright then! Karin-chan it's fine right?" Yuzu said with a teary eye.

"Uhh yeah, I guess" she said in defeat

"KARIN!" Ichigo shouted

"It's fine it's not like it's just the two of us. Besides Yuzu wishes for it.." she said calmly

Rangiku smiled an evil smile….

Toshiro and Matsumoto's Conversation

"Matsumoto you Idiot! What do you think you're saying?"

"But taichou, it's part of our mission!"

"No it's not!, there's no mission to sleep in her room!"

"Of course there is! It's a chance to get closer to her!"

" No! it's not! In what way we can get closer? This is her room don't you get it?"

" What's the point of getting mad? Aren't you lucky to be able to sleep in her room? Or maybe you're thinking something perverted?"

" No way!" then he blushed

So I wonder What's gonna happen next… please look forward to it!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating soon, something came up so I didn't have the chance… Please enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

_Uggh I can't sleep! Just how did I end up sleeping in a room with two girls inside, not to mention that Matsumoto is all over me! She's even snoring out loud! How am I supposed to sleep? _The poor Toshiro thought. On the other hand Karin…_ I…I can't sleep. Why? I guess I'm not used to other people sleeping in my room. It's a good thing Rangiku san is asleep but I wonder about Toshiro? Geez they're acting so weird.. I never thought they are cousins.. oh well I need to sleep there's school tomorrow I can't afford to be late…_

So, The next Morning…

"Ohayo Karin-chan, Rangiku-san, Toshiro-kun! Did you sleep well last night?" Yuzu greeted with a cheerful smile.

"Yes! Of course it was good!" Rangiku replied. Toshiro and Karin just groaned.

"But why is it that Karin-chan and Toshiro-kun have eyebugs? Did you two didn't sleep well?"

"Yeah" They both replied with a very bored expression.

"Something came up. Anyways Yuzu I'll go ahead first I have morning duties" Karin said eating the last of her toast and fixing her ribbon.

"Ok see you later Karin-chan!" Yuzu grinned.

"Bye!" Karin left holding her bag over her shoulders. And dashing outside.

Her and Yuzu's uniform consists of a long-sleeved blouse, A dark blue mini-skirt, and a ribbon with the same color as the skirt. Wearing a vest is optional. Karin had Knee-high black socks while Yuzu wears knee-high white socks.

Minutes later, Yuzu followed her sister.

"School huh?' Rangiku said with a thought

_I get a bad feeling from this_ Toshiro gulped.

"Hey everyone! Let's create a plan regarding our mission!" Rangiku started.

"Yeah but what kind of plan?" Rukia asked

"I have an idea! Taicho should go to the same school and same section as Karin-chan!"

_I knew it_ Toshiro thought. He is in a bad mood since yesterday but it seems that today and the next days will be bad as well. _God, why me?_

"School? Why?" Renji asked curiously.

"Fool! Didn't you know? Out of 10 female students, 8 falls in love with their male classmates, some even become couples! Of course there's a huge chance! After all they spent their days together, studying in the library together, eating lunch under the sakura tree in full bloom, doing morning duties together and so on… ah! It's so nice to be young!" Rangiku yapped and started to reminisce her old days.

"hmmp that's never gonna happen idiot! Besides there are lots of male students beside me, so how can you make sure that the one she will like is me? Not the others?" Toshiro opposed hoping that he could rid of the ridiculous idea.

"That is why we are here! While you go and take your move we will make sure Karin-chan will not fall in love with someone else and also to prevent other guys from liking her! It's simple." Rangiku explained clearly

"Then there are no objections! Rukia and Renji go and research more about Karin-chan! Her school, class, favorites, hobbies..Everything! make sure you have it by noon! Yumichika you prepare Taichou's uniform and registration paper, Ikaku you….uhh… " Rangiku ordered then Ichigo appeared.

"Hey! Watcha doing guys?" Ichigo asked

"Ahhh! Ichigo!" Rukia shouted in surprise

"Huh? What's with that expression?" Ichigo asked

"Ehh uhh What the heck are you doing here? You're trespassing! You didn't even knock!" Rukia shouted still shocked

"Well duh first of all this is my house and second this is my freakin' room so do I need to ask for permission when this place is mine? " Ichigo said with three veins popping in his forehead.

"Uhhh.." Rukia is at loss of words

"by the way what is your mission about? You're acting really weird especially you Toshiro how come you said you're cousins? You're not related at all aren't you?"

"It's none of your business! Besides in this mission we are cousins so don't butt in now get out!" Rangiku shouted.

_The heck? I let them stay in my house, let them eat and cover their true identity for them and this is what I get? Being shouted at and thrown outside my very own room? There is really something funny happening here.. I'll figure it out!_ Ichigo thought suspiciously

"whew! Ichigo's probably suspected us now. Ikaku that will be your mission, Prevent Ichigo from knowing anything!" Rangiku continued her unfinished sentence.

"now go!" She ordered

"Yes Ma'm!" they saluted and disappeared

"so what am I supposed to do?" Toshiro asked.

"I'm gonna teach you how to get a girl's heart!"

And so the teaching begun….

* * *

Fwaaah! Good luck Toshiro! Well I hoped you liked it!. Thank you for the reviews, It really encouraged me. I'm gonna do well for the next chapter too. So please continue to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Minna-san!~ I really hope you liked the previous chapter~ now I present to you this chapter so please enjoy!

"Taicho, the first thing you need to do is to read a shoujo manga" Rangiku explained

"Huh? What? Shoujo manga? What the heck is that and why the heck should I read that?"

"A shoujo manga is similar to romance novels, the reason why you should read that because in shoujo mangas, there are female characters that resembles Karin-chan, she is a strong type and she does'n't fall in love immediately. But the male characters always succeeds to make her fall in love with him. So in short we're gonna follow a shoujo manga!"

"That's the most ridiculous thought I ever heard, just what kind of plan is that? This is not a shoujo manga, do you think it will work out?"

"Of course we have to give it a shot, it can't be helped you don't have experience right?"

"Huh? What do you mean by 'experience'?"

"I mean you never make a move on a girl right?"

"Of course not,, that is not needed, I am the 10th squad's captain and I don't need something like-"

"Love. I know I know trust me, I'm your vice captain after all. And that's why nobody liked you, you and that cold personality of yours. Sigh but poor Karin-chan being forced to fall in love with a cold guy that don't even like you"

"Hey! It's not that I don't like her-"Toshiro blushes as he realized what he just said. _Crap, what the heck did I just said?_

"Ohhhh! Taichou so _you _like her after all~" Rangiku said slyly while grinning.

"You! You did it on purpose!"

"Who knows? Hehehe now shall we go read some mangas about unrequited love?" Rangiku said teasing his little captain.

_Damn you matsumoto!_

Three hours later…

"Rukia and Renji Reporting!" (A/N: it's so amazing that the three letters starts with 'R'. Gomen I'm such a simple minded person….)

"We learned that Karin-chan is attending the school named Fujiwara gakuen founded by a man named Ikku Fujiwara. Karin-chan is in the moon section while her sister is in the sun section. We also learned thet Karin-chan is the president of an organization called student council and his sister as the vice president.""Not only that" Renji continued " we also learned that Karin-chan is considered to be the school's most beautiful and strongest student. Everyday a maximum of 10 students confess their love towards Karin-chan, but she never answered each of them. She also has a large number of followers at school being a 'role model' to them. She is also known for being areally intelligent girl since she always top in the exam boards. Apparently her sister is also famous being second to her but she already has Jinta-kun as her boyfriend." Then Rukia followed "Her favorites are unknown since she doesn't tell many about her, her hobbies are unknown to but we managed to know what she hates. She really hates anyone who hurts her sister. One student said that Karin-chan announced that 'whoever hurts my sister, I will never forgive, whoever makes her cry, I will make them pay, and whoever puts a scratch on her, I shall kill!' hearing that, most of the boys backed down on confessing to her. It seems that she is really protective of her twin. That is all"

"Wow I never thought that Karin would be famous, I guess it's not surprising since she really turned out to be an insanely beautiful girl that everyone will fall for, beautiful enough to melt my cold capt-"

"Toshiro covered her mouth before she could finish her sentence." _ Don't you dare finish that sentence! _He thought.

Renji and Rukia just stared, surprised

After a li'l bit while, Yumichika and ikkaku appeared to report.

"Rangiku-san, I finished the papers, Hitsugaya-taichou's uniform is also ready" Yumichika reported

"I followed Ichigo for a while, it seems that he has begun investigating about our mission." Ikaku said.

"God job everyone! Keep it up! Form tomorrow onwards we will help Taichou in his mission! Failure isn't acceptable, am I clear?"

"HAI!"

Thank you very much for readin this chapter. I hoped you Enjoyed it I really wanted to continue this but I still need to do some chores around. I can update faster only if my very precious laptop didn't broke, so for now I need to use our pc…. I'm terribly sorry…. I'll try to update tomorrow! Please Review!

~Honto ni Arigato Gozaimasu!~amn you matsumoto!

his little captain.

requited love?"cold guy that don'd that because in a shoujo manga, there is some charac


	6. Chapter 6

Minna-san, A hundred thousand apologies for not updating for a long time, I was really busy, but anyways, how come a 14-year old girl like me, is so busy when it's summer vacation? Sigh I'm sorry again and please continue to read my story. Thank you for your reviews, all of you are so kind it keeps me going. Please review more and suggest stuffs, sometimes it's hard to think about what will happen. I'm sorry for my mistakes and thank you for the corrections, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Dinner time!

"Ehh? School? Toshiro-kun?" Yuzu surprisingly asked.

"Yup, you see, we decided to stay here for a bit while and it's not good if he don't study while we're here. So I decided to enroll him here as a transfer student, starting tomorrow he'll be going to the same school as you two." Rangiku explained

"Ah! I get it. It's reasonable, so Toshiro-kun, what section will you be?" Yuzu asked

"Moon" Toshiro simply answered

"Oh then isn't it good? Karin-chan's there so you won't have any problem, she's the student council president you know!" Yuzu beamed

"Y-yeah I suppose it's good" He answered

"Ahh so Toshiro-kun's gonna be my classmate ehh" Karin thought aloud

_What? Now a school? Toshiro will never go into a school, not to mention he will be going as a middle schooler, just what is their mission? I got a very bad feeling about this._ Ichigo silently thought.

"Ohayo!" Yuzu greeted

"Let's go together shall we Toshiro-kun?"

"uhh ye-yes please"

"Karin-chan hurry!"

"yes! Coming!" Karin shouted as she ran down stairs

"My super beautiful Karin-chan is leaving for school why not give your dad a loving farewell hug?" Isshin, suddenly popping out of nowhere, came running towards Karin.

"In your dreams Oyaji!" Karin said kicking him out of the way.

"Masaki our beloved Karin is not hugging me anymore! Why? Karin Doesn't love me anymore! What should I do Masakiii!" Isshin ranted.

"Shut up, we'll be going now Ichii-nii!" Karin shouted again

Fujiwara Gakuen

"My section's this way so I'm going now, see you later Karin-chan, Toshiro-kun!" Yuzu said parting from them

"Yeah see ya! I'll be taking Toshiro to the principal's office first"

"'Kay!" after yuzu left the two of them are alone. They headed for the principal's office

"Toshiro, can I ask the reason why you're going to a school when you are a shinigami? Don't tell me it's part of your mission? I mean you know?

"Uh well, _It's part of our mission_ It's not part of our mission actually, it's because I lost a uhh some kind of game and the loser needs to go to this school until our mission is done." _Great I thought of a great excuse, I wish she won't notice_

"hmm so you play games too huh" she giggled I never thought you'll lose

Toshiro looked away hiding his blush _Crap how come she's so cute? My heart skip a beat back then am I sick? I know there's something wrong with me but.. _

**Isn't that because you like her?**

_Hyourinmaru? What are you saying?_

**Didn't you tell matsumoto that you like her?**

_No! it's not like that, I mean I don't hate her but I don't like her..that way_

**My master, if that is your reason I don't have the right to question it, but let me ask you, is that how you really feel towards her? Admitting your own feelings isn't shameful.. or embarrassing. It's better to be true to yourself.**

_What… do you mean by that?_

**I'm afraid you have to answer that yourself. Well then my master, I wish you good luck. I hope you'll find your answer soon…. Though I don't know if you'll accept it.**

_What? Hey hyourinmaru? _ But hyourinmaru never answered back.

"Toshiro? Is there something wrong?" Karin asked

"No, it's nothing. By the way Kurosaki, mind if I ask you something?

"Of course, Oh and please call me Karin It'll be confusing you know"

"O-okay then Karin how come you changed?

Karin stopped walking "Huh?"

"No I mean you're not like that when I first met you and you know I thought you hated girly stuffs and something like that. But I don't mean anything, I'm just curious."

"Oh you mean my appearance. Well it's practically because of Yuzu. There is a certain girl that told me some stuffs like ugly, tomboy, bitch and so on, well it doesn't affect me but Yuzu was angered by what she said, then she suddenly shouted that She will make me The most beautiful girl and that every guy will fall for me and so on, then Yuzu started to throw all of my old clothes and replaced it with tons of frilly dresses, skirts etc.. she told me to grow my hair long and to put on lotions and a lot of things, I can't object in anything she wants 'cause I promised her that I'll do anything she likes. Well I like to keep her happy, she's my twin after all. But don't worry, only my appearance changed not my personality."

"Oh I see _she certainly is the same kurosaki Karin before"_

"Oh here we are the principal's office!"

"Excuse us! I'm here to take our new transfer student!"

"Oh it's you President! Please come in!" The principal said

"So this is our new student huh, Hitsugaya-kun is it? Since you two already know each other, I'll leave Hitsugaya-kun to your care, President, please tour him around Is it fine?"

"Yes"

"Good now you may go to your class, It's late"

Moon section

Oh Kurosaki, Late today? That's unusual, late morning perhaps?" Shirokawa-sensei asked

"No, I was incharge of bringing the transfer student to the principal."

"Oh is that so the please do introduce him"

"I'm Hitsugaya Toshiro, nice to meet you"

Some of the girls squeled and blushed and some whispered. "Okay then you will sit behind kurosaki you may now go to your seats."

The long discussions ended and the bell rang signaling the start of lunch break.

"Toshiro, Let's go eat, Yuzu's Waiting for us"

"Where?"

"Under the sakura tree, just outside the student council room. We always have our lunch there"

"Okay then"

"Oh we're not gonna use the Door"

"Eh?"

"we're gonna jump through the window"

"What wai too late Karin already jumped

"Hey Toshiro! Don't tell me you can't do simple things like that!"

"What did you say?" A vein popped on toshiro's forehead and then followed Karin.

* * *

Minna-san! That will be all for today Again I'm deeply sorry for my mistakes and please Review and share your ideas! Thank you!


End file.
